Elle & Lui
by Miss-Manga007
Summary: Lucy, désespérée de son impossibilité à payer son loyer, accepte de se rendre à une soirée organisée chez Mirajane afin de se changer les idées. Lors de cette soirée, elle va découvrir par hasard, mais surtout grâce aux remarques perspicaces de ses amies, qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour un certain mage ... (Lemon au chapitre 3, mais possibilité de ne pas le lire ...)
1. Elle

Une jolie blonde, dont les généreuses formes n'avaient rien à envier, s'assit sur une chaise de bar, en s'affalant sur la surface lisse du bois. Un soupir s'échappa longuement de ses lèvres. Lucy Heartfilia, jeune mage céleste de la célèbre guilde de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, n'avait toujours pas payé son loyer du mois.

« Il faut que je trouve une mission. Mirajane, il n'y en aurait pas une qui ne soit pas trop difficile et bien payée ? » questionna faiblement Lucy.

Une lueur de compassion illumina le doux visage de la jolie barmaid, sans pour autant lui faire lever les yeux du verre qu'elle nettoyait avec intérêt.

« Cherches par toi-même Lucy, conseilla la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses décider ci telle ou telle mission est facile pour toi.

- Merci, tu m'aides vraiment... » geignit la blonde en s'affalant un peu plus sur le comptoir.

La jeune mage se leva, résignée, puis se dirigea vers le tableau affichant de nombreuses quêtes, plus différentes les unes que les autres. D'un geste gracieux de la main, elle salua chaleureusement Nab, toujours planté devant les multiples bouts de papier. Elle reporta son attention sur ces derniers. Ses yeux noisettes parcoururent consciencieusement les affiches, tournant d'un côté puis de l'autre pour revenir enfin à leur point de départ. Le seul problème, c'était qu'aucune des missions présentes au tableau ne lui correspondait. « Le loyer, ce sera pour une autre fois » songea-t-elle avec amertume. C'est donc complètement abattue qu'elle retourna s'asseoir au bar.

Voyant revenir la mage aux clés découragée, Mirajane s'exclama:

« Pour te remonter le moral, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ce soir. J'organiserai une pyjama-party !

- Euh … Mira, on n'a plus dix ans » coupa la blonde.

Le sourire de la mage aux cheveux argentés se figea à cause de sa réflexion. Son visage se crispa, comme piqué au vif. Une atmosphère pesante s'installa entre les deux femmes, faisant regretter à la jeune mage d'avoir était sèche envers son amie.

Pour essayer de rattraper le coup, Lucy tenta de s'excuser comme elle le pouvait :

« Euh, je suis désolée, Mira. Écoute, je vais réfléchir à ta soirée, et je te dirai ma réponse tout à l'heure, ça marche ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour redonner le sourire à la belle barmaid, ce que la constellationiste interpréta comme une réponse affirmative. La jeune femme précisa à Lucy l'heure de la pyjama-party, au cas où elle accepterait d'y participer, puis retourna travailler, laissant la mage stellaire seule.

* * *

De retour chez elle, la blonde posa ses clés d'appartement sur son bureau et son sac sur le dossier d'une des chaises, puis entreprit de s'allonger sur son lit. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sans grande conviction à travers la pièce. Ce dernier se porta sur le soleil déclinant, embrasant avec lui le ciel bientôt étoilé. Sa contemplation lui arracha un regard indéchiffrable, comme si ce simple paysage pouvait calmer la jeune femme de l'impossibilité à payer son loyer.

Lucy se redressa lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'extérieur, en proie à une intense réflexion. « Et si j'allais à cette soirée avec les filles ? songea-t-elle. Après tout, ça ne peut que me détendre. »

C'est avec ces dernières pensées que la constellationiste prit toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin et, voyant l'heure, partit en direction de la demeure de Mirajane.  
Elle se baladait gaiement dans les rues de Magnolia et arriva rapidement devant la maison des Strauss. Elle n'était pas immense mais pouvait aisément accueillir la famille de la barmaid, se composant de la gentille Lisanna, la benjamine ; d'Elfman, le cadet ; et parfois quelques invités.

La mage céleste sonna à la porte et patienta gentiment pour que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Quand la porte daigna enfin s'ouvrir, c'est un Elfman tout sourire qui s'offrit à elle. Il ne dit rien mais d'un simple geste de la main l'invita à entrer, refermant ensuite derrière elle pour disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparut. La blonde ne dit rien, pensant qu'il devait sûrement être occupé.

En étant entrée dans leur demeure, Lucy découvrit toutes les mages de la pyjama-party : la jeune Erza, ayant troqué sont habituelle armure pour un modeste ensemble de couleur nuit ; Levy, très mignonne dans sa robe chatoyante ; Lisanna, tout aussi naturelle que les autres filles présentes, vêtue entièrement de blanc et de rose ; et bien sûr, celle qui était à l'origine de cette soirée, Mirajane, somptueuse dans son ensemble de soie rouge. Elles étaient déjà toutes en pyjama. C'est alors que la barmaid poussa un petit cri aigu et se jeta presque littéralement sur la mage aux clefs.

« Oh je savais que tu viendrais Lucy ! » siffla la maîtresse de maison, apparemment aux anges.

La concernée sourit, puis salua poliment ses amies avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

* * *

De retour dans le salon magnifiquement décoré, dont le canapé avait laissé place à plusieurs matelas :

« Bon, s'exclama avec joie Mirajane, une lueur de malice au fond de ses prunelles azur, commençons notre pyjama-party en parlant de mon sujet favori : les garçons ! Alors dites-moi les filles, quel mage vous plaît ?

- Aucun, répondirent-elles en chœur et en détournant les yeux de droite à gauche. Seule Erza restait impassible.

- Allez, supplia la mage avec une moue boudeuse, répondez s'il vous plaît ! »

Face au regard insistant de Mirajane, les filles pouvaient difficilement refuser. Elles se glissèrent des œillades complices, et ce fut Lisanna qui prit la parole la première :

« Eh bien, depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle timidement.

- Ça, on est au courant depuis longtemps, lui répondit sa sœur en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Mais votre relation n'a pas avancé d'un pouce, continua t-elle dans la foulée.

- Hein ?! s'écria Lisanna, visiblement surprise d'avoir était démasquer sans même avoir pu mettre un nom sur la personne dont elle était amoureuse. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui c'est, je n'ai même pas...

- Normal, coupa Erza en regardant l'aînée des Strauss droit dans les yeux, Natsu ignore tout de « l'amour ». Il ne peut pas deviner les sentiments de Lisanna.

- Mais... tenta cette dernière avant d'être reprise une nouvelle fois par ses amies.

- Évidemment, conclut Lucy, il ne pense qu'à se battre avec Grey ou Gajeel. »

Voyant qu'elle n'était plus écoutée, la mage de la transformation abandonna l'idée d'aller plus loin. Elle ne niait pas le fait d'aimer Natsu, ni que sa relation n'avançait pas avec lui, comme l'avait fait remarquer sa sœur. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur les jeunes filles qui hochèrent toutes la tête suite à la réponse de la constellationiste. Elles divaguaient silencieusement sur la relation de Lisanna et de son ami d'enfance, jusqu'à ce que la barmaid brise le rêve qui planait à présent dans la pièce :

« En parlant de Gajeel, commença-t-elle les prunelles de nouveau malicieuses, tout en voyant Levy baisser les yeux au nom du dragon slayer d'acier, quelqu'un dans cette pièce n'aurait pas une préférence pour lui par hasard ? »

La mage des mots se mit à rougit au point de concurrencer une tomate bien mûre.

« Non, on s'entend bien, c'est tout, se défendit la petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Bien sûr, argua Lucy et Mirajane, on a bien remarqué la façon dont tu le regardais, avec cet air mélancolique.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui regarde fixement quelqu'un, rétorqua Levy, n'est-ce pas Lucy ? »

La concernée pris un air surpris. Qui dévorait-elle des yeux ? Les seuls mages qu'elle fréquentait étaient Natsu et Grey. Pourtant elle s'était déjà imaginée en couple avec le dragon slayer suite aux suspicions de Mirajane, et s'était prouvée qu'elle ne ressentait rien à son égard. Alors M. Fullbuster peut-être ?

« Levy a raison, consentit la barmaid. En ce moment, tu dévisages beaucoup Grey. Au début, je pensais que je me faisais des idées mais, comme Levy l'a remarqué aussi … »

Les douces joues de la blonde s'empourprèrent suite à la réponse de la jeune femme. Elle avait vu juste.

Lucy n'avait jamais songé à voir le mage de glace sous cet angle là. Certes, il était mignon, même carrément craquant, puis doté d'un grand charisme. Ces cheveux bruns décoiffés, ces yeux sombres si profonds, ce corps magnifique qui en ferait tomber plus d'une... Oui, il avait tout du physique dont Lucy pourrait être charmée. Mais si l'on ne parlait que physique, Natsu n'était pas mal non plus, alors pourquoi Lucy tournerait de l'œil pour le brun alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait pour le dragon slayer ?

Lucy se sentit de plus en plus gênée et tenta de riposter :

« On était pas en train de parler de Levy et Gajeel ?

- Si mais ton histoire est plus intéressante, contesta Erza.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, protesta la blonde.

- Mais si, parce que j'ai toujours cru que tu finirais par tomber amoureuse de Natsu, affirma la mage chevalier, sans vouloir t'offenser Lisanna. Mais Grey et toi, c'est assez surprenant.

- Erza, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Grey, je l'aurai deviné sinon, répliqua maladroitement la mage aux clefs. Bon, le sujet est clos. Bonne nuit, fit-elle en se couchant. »

Voyant qu'elles avaient vexé Lucy, les mages décidèrent de dormir aussi. La blonde, quant à elle, ne cessait de ressasser cette histoire. Et si ce que ses amies disaient était vrai ? Et si elle était réellement _amoureuse _de Grey ?

Elle aurait trop peur de la diabolique sentence que lui réserverait Jubia pour ça. Pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher certaines images de dériver dans son esprit. Elle se visualisait aux côtés du mage, lui tenant la main ou s'enlaçant en une étreinte passionnée. Sa vision se modifia, prenant plus d'ampleur dans le futur. Elle était mère d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, les mêmes que son père. Lucy restait spectatrice d'une scène basique, où l'homme prenait dans ses bras la frêle enfant un sourire sincère sur ses fines lèvres. Cela paraîtrait normal pour un parent, mais pour la mage se fut un choc. C'était _sa _fille ? Son coeur se mit à palpiter, doucement d'abord puis d'une vitesse vertigineuse. Sa respiration se précipita en un rythme irrégulier. Le sang qui affluait dans ses joues leur donna une légère couleur cramoisie.

Elle le vit dans ses songes s'approcher d'elle, affichant un air ravageur sur son visage. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et, sans prévenir, posa avec passion ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de la blonde. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec gourmandise.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux subitement, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Elle se retourna sur le dos et passa sa main sur son visage en soufflant.  
_Elle aimait Grey Fullbuster._

Elle ne pensait pas avoir de tels sentiments pour lui …

À suivre ...


	2. Lui

Un jeune mage aux cheveux de jais, aux abdos bien dessinés, était assis à l'une des nombreuses tables de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Grey Fullbuster, mage de glace à tendence exhibitionniste, était plongé dans la contemplation des glaçons de son verre. Ses yeux sombres se détournèrent de sa liqueur lorsqu'il remarqua le regard insistant d'une mage blonde. Depuis quelques temps, il avait cru constaté que les coups d'oeil inquisiteurs de Lucy se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, surtout depuis cette pyjama-party. Oui, celle où tout le monde avaient été mis au courant, _accidentellement _bien sûr, par la démone Mirajane.

Lorsque le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de sa partenaire, la mage aux clés détourna rapidement la tête, complètement gênée. Se questionnant sur ce que les filles avaient bien pu dire lors de cette soirée, le mage trouva que Lucy avait légèrement changé. Elle se comportait étrangement : elle n'avait toujours pas payé son loyer du mois mais ne semblait nullement s'en préoccuper. Généralement, la jeune constellationiste râlait lorsque son loyer n'était pas encore payé.

« Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Grey fut tiré de sa rêverie par Elfman, avec qui il était en train de discuter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Grey.

- J'étais en train de te parler, mais tu semblais plus intéressé par une autre personne il faut croire, fit-il en coulant un regard vers la blonde. »

Le ton sarcastique qu'avait emprunté le cadet des Strauss ne manqua pas de faire réagir le brun.

« Quoi ? Non, je ne la regardais pas, nia le jeune homme.

- Un homme ne nie jamais lorsqu'il dévore une femme des yeux, affirma le mage aux cheveux aussi argentés que ses soeurs. »

Ne sachant plus comment se défendre, le mage de glace chercha à mettre fin à leurs échanges.

« Arrêtes avec « un homme-ci », « un homme-ça », c'est énervant à la fin … »

Bien que réaliste, cette seule phrase eu le don d'énerver Elfman, qui jusqu'ici, s'était avéré patient envers son ami. Dans la pièce, une pauvre chaise en bois témoigna de son agacement en s'élançant dans la direction du brun, que celui-ci esquiva habilement. Cependant, ce meuble innocent atterrit sur le dos Natsu, enflammant l'habituel caractère de ce dernier. Le dragon slayer se retourna et fit valser dans une dernière danse, la chaise tant déplorable. C'est ainsi qu'une énième bagarre générale éclata à Fairy Tail, faisant voler tables ou meubles en tout genre et quelques mages. Cela faisait au moins plusieurs heures que la bagarre battait son plein, sachant que l'impitoyable Titania était absente. Le mage de glace en tira profit pour s'éclipser et se diriger vers les berges du fleuve afin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Assez silencieux, le brun observait la surface miroitante du fleuve refléter les couleurs orangés du coucher de soleil. Grey soupira longuement et leva les yeux vers ce ciel flamboyant. Il repensa au regard ardent que Lucy lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Lui en voulait-elle pour une quelconque raison ? Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement eu conscience de... ses sentiments à son égard ? Car oui, même si Grey Fullbuster n'appréciait pas le fait de l'avouer, il était amoureux de l'imprévisible blonde. Cette pensée arracha au mage un soupir de plus, accompagnée toutefois d'un sourire angélique.

Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments il y a déjà bien longtemps, pendant les jeux magiques de Fiore, lorsqu'elle s'était battu contre Minerva de Sabertooth. Il se souvenait de ce combat comme si il s'était déroulé hier : il avait rattrapé le mage stellaire, alors que celle-ci, évanouie et mal en point, chutait dangereusement vers le sol. En la regardant agonisante, Grey avait craint de la perdre pour toujours et que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. C'est à ce moment précis que le jeune mage comprit que les sentiments qu'il portait envers la jolie blonde était plus fort que des liens d'amitié : il _aimait_ sa coéquipière.

Le miaulement d'un petit chat le fit revenir auprès des rives, qui léchaient avec vigueur les pourtours du fleuve. Le mage de glace s'aperçut que le ciel embrasé avait laissé place à un magnifique scintillement d'étoiles, dû à l'heure tardive. Grey décida donc de rentrer chez lui, sa maison se trouvant à quelques pas de là, il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à la rejoindre. Une fois entré, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il pris une longue douche. Il aimait le contact de l'eau tiède sur sa peau, contrastant si bien avec le principal élément de sa magie. Cela permettait au jeune homme d'oublier tous les soucis de la vie quotidienne.  
Une fois qu'il eût finit, le beau mage se glissa dans son lit, puis tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée. Sa nuit fut agitée : il ne cessait d'interpréter, de différentes façons, la mort de _sa _mage stellaire préférée. Ces images revenaient le hanter pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et le brun commençait sérieusement à se demander si ce qu'il voyait en permanence n'aller pas se produire… Il espérait que non, autrement, il ne le supporterait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après cette nuit quelque peu... mouvementée, le mage de glace se rendit à la guilde pour y rejoindre ses compagnons. L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail partait en mission aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas difficile, loin de là, mais plutôt bien payée : il fallait trouver et arrêter des criminels de seconde zone, s'étant échappés de prison il y a deux semaines. La récompense s'élevait à 80 000 jewels, somme assez importante, qui d'un commun accord serait offerte à Lucy pour qu'elle puisse payer son loyer. La mission se déroulait dans un petit village à quelques kilomètres de Magnolia. Le seul moyen de s'y rendre , pour le plus grand désarroi de Natsu, était le train. Le voyage se déroula pourtant sans accrocs, certainement grâce à la technique infaillible signée "Titania" contre les maux du dragons slayers : un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Lorsque les mages arrivèrent au lieu de leur mission, ils furent étonnés de découvrir un paysage totalement différent de celui qu'offrait Magnolia : des champs à pertes de vues, des vallées verdoyantes au creux desquelles se situait le village. L'architecture de ce dernier était, elle aussi, très différente : les maisonnettes étaient plutôt modestes, en terre cuite et la majorité des résidants étaient des paysans. Bien qu'ils ne soit pas les seuls à être déconcertés, Grey remarqua le regard des habitants se braquer sur eux. Néanmoins, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la mairie du village ; le maire étant à l'origine de l'annonce.  
Là encore, ils furent surpris : la structure du bâtiment de la mairie différait complètement des discrètes maisons du village ; l'hôtel de ville avait été entièrement construit en pierre blanche et l'édifice mesurait près de 3 mètres de hauteur. Leur surprise s'accentua quand ils atteignirent le hall, qui demeurait magnifiquement décoré : il y trônait des fleurs sur toutes les tables et les guéridons, des tableaux représentants de splendides panoramas ornaient tous les murs.  
Au moment où les mages de Fairy Tail pénétrèrent dans le bureau du maire, leur hôte se retourna pour leurs faire face. C'était un homme plutôt élancé, dans la force de l'âge. Il paraissait relativement élégant avec son costume noir, et prit la parole :

« Vous devez être les mages de Fairy Tail qui ont accepté de nous libérer de ces criminels. Bienvenue dans notre village. Je me présente, Sanvito Hotabe. Comme vous avez pu le devinez, je suis le maire de ce village.

- Puisque vous vous êtes présenté, c'est à notre tour, déclara calmement une jolie rousse. Je suis Erza et voici Natsu, Grey, Lucy, ainsi que Happy.

- Aye ! répondit le petit chat ailé. »

Les présentations faites, le vieil homme les jaugea un instant du regard. Visiblement satisfait, il reprit :

« Bien, enchanté de vous connaître, approuva poliment le maire. En ce qui concerne les malfaiteurs, je pense que vous les trouverez au nord du village. Ils se sont approprié la ferme abandonnée ; les gardes du village ont bien essayé de les faire partir mais ces brigands ont été plus puissants qu'eux. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai choisi de faire appel à une guilde.

- Mais vous avez bien fait, commenta la mage rousse. Cela aurait pu mal tourner et d'autres gardes se seraient retrouvés blessés. Nous allons donc nous occuper de ces criminels. Allons-y.

- On peut pas allez manger un peu avant, s'aventura Natsu. Il est presque midi… »

Désespéré, le mage de glace poussa un long soupir. Il avait de la peine pour son coéquipier. Le garçon ne savait donc pas ce qui ce passait lorsque l'on contredisait Erza ? Pourtant, Natsu et lui avait souvent encaissé la colère de la jeune femme dès lors qu'ils se querellaient. Grey savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. La mage chevalier fit volte-face vers le dragon slayer, accompagnée d'un regard dont elle seule détenait le secret, d'une intensité à vous geler sur place. Lucy et le brun, en retrait, furent pétrifiés par ce regard, alors qu'il ne leur était pas destiné.  
Natsu mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui, tu as raison Erza, allons nous occuper de ces méchants. Nous mangerons après », attesta trop gaiement le mage dragon, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, les lèvres tremblantes face à la terreur qui l'assaillait.

* * *

En sortant de la mairie, le regard suspicieux des villageois se posa une nouvelle fois sur le joyeux groupe de mages. « Les habitants ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir des touristes apparemment » songea tristement le jeune homme.  
Le groupe, escorté d'un soldat du village pour les guider, partit donc vers le nord, en direction de la ferme. Le voyage fut assez bref, malgré les chemins étroits et les taillis qui bruissaient derrières leur pas. Les passages s'élargirent sur une vaste clairière où dominait une vielle bâtisse en bois brun. Plusieurs bruits suspects émanaient de la sobre demeure, normalement inoccupée, trahissant une présence anormale.

« Le maire avait raison, ils sont toujours dans cette ferme, remarqua la jeune mage à la chevelure flamboyante.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? interrogea Natsu. Allons leur botter les fesses, continua t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, enflammant grâce à sa magie le tour de sa main.

- Aye ! »

C'est sur ces mots, simples et convaincants, que le mage courut en direction de la grange, suivi de près par son compagnon ailé, ne laissant pas le temps à Erza de l'empêcher de se précipiter, comme toujours. Le reste des mages présents n'eurent pas d'autres alternatives que de le suivre.

En entrant dans la ferme, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les malfrats, composé de sept hommes visiblement. « Ce sera facile de les maîtriser si ils ne sont pas très puissants » jugea Grey d'un vif coup d'oeil ; après tout, ils avaient la grande Titania avec eux.

En effet, Natsu en avait déjà assommé deux et s'occupait maintenant d'un troisième protagoniste. La rousse se décida à entrer en action : elle invoqua seulement deux épées, lui permettant de combattre un des criminels. Il semblait être le chef du groupe, étant donné qu'il criait des ordres aux cinq autres encore debout. Du moins, aux trois restants, vu que deux d'entre eux étaient au tapis. Grey, quant à lui, se battait contre l'un des dernier encore conscient. De son côté, la constellationiste invoqua Taurus et pris le dessus sur son adversaire en seulement quelques minutes.

Cependant, elle ne vit pas qu'un des hommes auparavant inconscient, s'était relevé puis se dirigeait droit vers elle, dague en main. Assistant à cette scène, horrifié, le brun se jeta instinctivement sur la blonde pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer, le temps que le dragon slayer puisse affronter de nouveau le criminel. En sauvant Lucy, le mage de glace se retrouva au sol, au-dessus de celle-ci. Il la tenait fermement entre ses bras musclés, revoyant cette image sans cesse dans son esprit, la même que celle de ses pires cauchemars. Lorsque Grey releva la tête, ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux noisettes de la mage aux clés. En plongeant dans ce regard si profond, le jeune homme ressentit tout l'amour qu'il portait envers la constellationiste. Ce contact visuel fit rougir la jeune femme.

« Grey, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la mage. Parce que tu me regardes bizarrement … »

Le mage de glace se rendit compte qu'ils étaient restés dans cette position depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il ne cessait de détailler la merveilleuse créature qu'il étreignait de ses bras. Pris par un élan de sentiments indescriptibles, il risqua le tout pour le tout. Il se pencha vers elle et déclara :

_« __Je t'aime. »_

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lucy de lui répondre, il fondit sur ses lèvres, sous les regards ébahis de ses compagnons.

Il voulait qu'elle le remarque …

À suivre …


	3. Elle & Lui

_ Exaspération_. Voilà un mot qui définissait bien l'état d'esprit de Lucy. Cela faisait au moins une dizaine de jours que l'équipe la plus puissante du village était rentrée de mission, et que le mage de glace l'évitait ! Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle en avait, comme la blonde ne l'avait pas revu depuis... Dès que la jeune femme passait à la guilde, le brun était déjà parti, d'après les dires de Mirajane. Seulement, la mage stellaire tenait absolument à parler à Grey, surtout concernant le baiser et sa déclaration. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir si les sentiments du jeune homme étaient réels, ou si toute cette scène n'avait était que le fruit de son désir, submergeant son imagination.

Lucy faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans son appartement, regardant de temps à autre par la fenêtre le soleil déclinant, qui annonçait la fin de l'après-midi. Elle n'était pas allée à la guilde aujourd'hui, mais avait passé sa journée à divaguer sur les sentiments du jeune mage. C'est alors que la jolie demoiselle arrêta sa marche incessante, stupéfaite. Et pourquoi ne pas se rendre directement chez lui ? A cette heure-ci, Grey devait déjà être rentré. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait avant de se stopper net. Un problème majeur s'imposait pour la jeune femme : elle ignorait où il résidait. En réfléchissant un instant, elle connaissait une personne susceptible de savoir où habitait le beau mage. Évidemment, cette personne n'était autre que la démoniaque barmaid. La blonde se dirigea donc vers la guilde en quête d'une réponse capitale pour sa vie amoureuse.

_ Pendant ce temps …_

La frustration s'insinuait également chez Grey ; il ne cessait de réfléchir à sa déclaration spontanée. Contrairement à la mage aux clefs, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi il avait dévoilé ses sentiments ; peut-être parce qu'il avait craint pour la vie de la jolie blonde, puis avait ressenti le besoin de se confesser. Le mage de glace ne savait pas la raison de cette confidence, mais ce qui était dit demeurait le passé, il ne pourrait rien faire pour revenir en arrière. De plus, il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Lucy depuis ce jour-là, appréhendant sa réaction. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la jeune femme ; Natsu lui avait raconté la fois où elle avait mal interprété les paroles du dragon slayer, tout comme la superbe gifle qu'il avait reçu lorsque Lucy avait découvert qu'elle était complètement à l'ouest ; le mage de glace ne tenait pas à subir le même sort.

Même s'il le voulait, Grey ne pourrait pas éviter la belle blonde toute sa vie. Il fallait donc lui faire face une bonne fois pour toute et tant pis pour ce qui adviendra. Il se résolvait à se rendre chez la constellationniste, mais au moment où il allait partir, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Le jeune homme s'interrogea sur l'identité de la personne ; qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci ? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de la mage aux clefs en ouvrant la porte. Grey en resta bouche bée.

« Bonsoir. Je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure. Je peux entrer ? demanda faiblement Lucy.

- Euh … bien sûr entre, articula t-il tout en reprenant ses esprits. »

Il fit entrer la mage, et celle-ci découvrit, avec étonnement, un salon bien rangé. Elle avait toujours imaginé la demeure de son attirant partenaire en désordre, avec des vêtements délaissés de-ci de-là. Elle rit intérieurement et continua son exploration. « Il est vraiment le contraire de Natsu » constata-t-elle en songeant à la demeure du dragon slayer, de l'état déplorable dans lequel la belle blonde l'avait trouvée.

Le mage de glace guida la jeune femme jusqu'au canapé, puis il lui proposa un rafraîchissement auquel elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il gagna la cuisine et en revint avec un verre de sirop à la menthe. Il l'offrit à Lucy une fois s'être installé à ses côtés. Elle le remercia d'un léger hochement de tête, puis se résolut avec courage à lui dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

« Il faut que je te parle, lui annonça-t-elle, d'un air sérieux. »

Grey déglutit difficilement. Elle allait certainement lui parler de son action déplacée, l'autre jour : ce fameux baiser. Serait-il possible qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais le revoir ? Le jeune mage ressentit comme sorte de boule au creux de l'estomac, quelque chose qu'il ne serait décrire avec des mots. Il commençait à paniquer et à divaguer… La douce voix de sa coéquipière le fit revenir sur Terre.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

- Bien sûr, mentit légèrement le brun. Tu disais que tu voulais qu'on discute de…

- De ce qui s'est passé lors de la mission. »

Aïe … Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent de ce qui avait eu lieu pendant leur mission ? Apparemment, oui. Le brun plongea ses prunelles onyx vers ceux magnifiquement chocolatés de la jeune demoiselle. À ce subtil contact, la blonde sembla hésiter :

« J'aimerais savoir si ce que tu m'as dit … commença la jeune femme à la chevelure dorée. Eh bien, je voulais savoir si … »

Lucy avait vraiment du mal à s'exprimer ; elle n'arrivait pas à regarder son ami dans les yeux, tellement il était séduisant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui plaise autant ?

Le mage de glace percevait avec aisance la gêne de la constellationiste, qui se trahissait par les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues. Il lui laissa donc le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Grey désirait absolument savoir ce que lui voulait sa charmante invitée, impatient mais tout de même avec appréhension.

La mage aux clefs prit son courage à deux mains :

« Est-ce que tu pensais réellement ce que tu m'as dit pendant la mission ? » questionna-t-elle, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Voilà donc ce qu'elle avait en tête … « Je lui ai pourtant bien dit clairement que je l'aimais, non ? » Il l'avait même embrassé … Peut-être que le baiser ne l'avait pas satisfaite, ou peut-être s'y était-il mal pris ? De toute évidence, si la blonde voulait qu'il lui confirme ses sentiments, et bien, le brun allait lui prouver qu'il était fou d'elle. Pas besoin de longs discours ! Il se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres gourmandes.

La mage fut désorientée par cet acte inattendu mais se surprit à y répondre instinctivement, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Le garçon entrelaça leurs doigts puis se rapprocha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à sentir ses délicieuses formes contre les siennes. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine en un rythme qui se voulait régulier. Lucy comprit que les sentiments de son coéquipier étaient authentiques et non une simple passade pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ils durent se séparer, par manque d'air. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais prit alors la parole :

« À ton avis, je le pensais ? »

Encore déboussolée, la blonde se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Si ce qu'elle avait déjà tant espéré ne se trouvait pas être en réalité, un de ses songes fugaces. En guise de réponse, tant bien pour elle que pour le brun, la jeune femme l'attira à elle une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle voulait lui faire réaliser à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il lui faisait tourner la tête. Soudain, elle sentit que Grey voulait approfondir le baiser, bien qu'il attendait son approbation pour pouvoir continuer, ne voulant pas la forcer. D'un hochement de tête, la mage céleste lui donna son consentement et, instantanément, elle sentit la langue de son compagnon s'introduire à l'intérieur de sa bouche ; elle fût tout d'abord déconcertée par ce contact. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait embrasser de cette façon ; puis, peu à peu, la mage aux clefs commença à apprécier cet échange inédit.

Le brun s'émerveilla de cette extraordinaire proximité avec sa coéquipière, proximité dont il avait tant rêvé… Malgré cela, le mage de glace désirait la sentir encore plus proche de lui ; il voulait sa peau contre la sienne. Pour ne pas la brusquer, il commença par passer sa main droite dans sa chevelure dorée, et glissa sa main gauche sous son t-shirt. Il sentit Lucy tressaillir en raison de ce simple geste de tendresse, ce qui le fit sourire. Seulement, le jeune homme ne voulait pas _le_ faire sur son vieux canapé, surtout si c'était la première fois de la jolie blonde … De plus, son lit était nettement plus confortable que son sofa miteux. Il prit avec douceur la jeune femme dans ses bras, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte avec son pied. Il posa délicatement la mage sur le matelas, puis repris ses caresses sous le haut de la constellationiste. Le brun se mit à esquisser de minuscules spirales sur l'abdomen de cette dernière, qui émit quelques soupirs de plaisirs en rougissant.

**/!\** _Lemon_ **/!\**

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme faisait ce genre de choses et elle n'était absolument pas à l'aise dans ce domaine. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, de quelle façon se comporter ; tout cela lui était inédit. Elle osa passer sa main fine sur les abdos bien formés de son compagnon, sa chemise aillant _mystérieusement_ disparue, comme à son habitude. Cette modeste caresse fit frissonner Grey. La mage aux clefs s'étonna d'éprouver un certain plaisir en effleurant le torse de son bel amant, mais n'osa pas aller plus loin, compte tenu de son inexpérience. Rien que ce petit geste l'avait fait rougir au plus haut point.

Voyant l'embarras sur le délicat visage de la blonde, le garçon voulut à tout prix chasser cette gêne en l'embrassant derechef. Le baiser du jeune homme eu raison du malaise de sa coéquipière ; il décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure et entreprit de déshabiller sa chère amie.

Il la débarrassa d'abord de son haut, haut qu'il jeta dans un recoin de la chambre. La lumière argentée de l'astre nocturne qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, donnait un aspect laiteux à la peau nue de Lucy. Le garçon se délecta de cette merveilleuse image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le mage de glace commença alors à l'embrasser tout le long de son abdomen, tout en dégrafant le sous-vêtement qui recouvrait sa généreuse poitrine. Ce dernier alla rejoindre nonchalamment le haut de la jeune femme. Suite à cet effeuillage délicat, la constellationiste dissimula immédiatement son magnifique décolleté à l'aide de ses mains, les pommettes légèrement roses, ce qui fit rire le mage de glace : c'était une attitude tellement adorable. Il se pencha vers elle pour continuer à l'embrasser et lui prit prudemment les mains pour les ôter de sa poitrine. Il poursuivit ses caresses mais vers le bas-ventre de sa compagne, qui frémit en sentant les doigts de ce dernier à l'intérieur de son short. Grey retira doucement ce dernier, qui dissimulait des dessous en dentelle assez séduisants, d'un rouge écarlate. Malheureusement, ce fin sous-vêtement empêchait le brun d'aller plus loin dans son étreinte. Malgré tout, il refréna son désir, de peur d'effrayer la mage en précipitant les choses. C'est ainsi qu'il déboutonna son pantalon pour se retrouver, comme sa coéquipière, en sous-vêtement. Ainsi vêtu, il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise, qu'elle le voit tel qu'il était : un être humain, tout comme elle. Lucy parut se détendre à la vue du corps athlétique de son compagnon.  
Elle fondait littéralement lorsqu'elle apercevait ses muscles saillants. Quand elle sentit de nouveau le poids de son corps appuyé le sien, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de jais du jeune homme. Elle ressentait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait à son égard dans ce baiser fougueux. Tout à coup, la blonde perçut les mains de son amant remonter le long de ses fines jambes pour atteindre le dernier rempart de l'intimité de la jeune femme, en vue de le retirer. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se trémousser sur les draps, mal à l'aise par sa nudité. Néanmoins, elle stoppa tout mouvement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, emplis de passion, de Grey. Entre temps, ce dernier avait ôté son caleçon pour se retrouver, lui aussi, en tenue d'Adam. Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Ça risque d'être douloureux … »

La constellationiste tourna la tête de façon à plonger son regard légèrement apeuré à l'intérieur des prunelles onyx du mage glace. Elle était déjà stressée et cette dernière réplique ne la conforta pas dans son ressentit. Pourtant, le fait de plonger plus profondément dans les yeux de son amant, procura en elle une douce chaleur réconfortante.

« Je supporterai la douleur, du moment que je suis avec toi » lui affirma-t-elle avec tendresse, en l'embrassement affectueusement.

Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la jeune femme, le brun enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de celle-ci, soulagé. Il déposa plusieurs baisers enflammés, laissant quelques marques sur la peau de Lucy. C'est alors que le jeune homme décida que le moment était venu de la faire sienne. Prudemment, il s'introduisit au cœur de l'intimité de la blonde, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, puis amorça de lents et délicats va-et-vient. Progressivement, les gémissements de la mage aux clefs se transformèrent en soupirs de plaisir. Voyant que la douleur de sa coéquipière avait cessé, il accéléra le mouvement et augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins. Cette soudaine précipitation les poussa à émettre un certain nombres de râles rauques.

Même si c'était sa première fois, Lucy ne trouvait pas cet acte horriblement douloureux. Certes, elle souffrait légèrement, mais pas autant à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. De plus, la blonde commençait à apprécier ces récurrents va-et-vient qu'effectuait son amant. La gêne qui l'occupait, il y a quelques instants, l'avait totalement quittée, laissant place à un doux sentiment de plaisir. Elle fit remonter ses doigts le long du dos de son coéquipier, qui frémit à ce contact, puis glissa sa main dans la chevelure de ce dernier. Elle adorait l'odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux : une fragrance d'aiguille de pin mêlé avec à un parfum de rosée du matin. La jeune femme se rapprocha du corps de Grey pour sentir de plus près cet arôme qu'elle chérissait tant.

Le brun, qui remarqua le rapprochement de son amie, fit courir ses doigts sur son ventre jusqu'à sa généreuse poitrine, qu'il entreprit de masser affectueusement. Le mage de glace aimait passer sa main sur la peau lisse et délicate de la constellationiste. Ce simple geste lui procurait une sensation unique, tellement enivrante. Tout en continuant son incessante danse sensuelle, il se mit à effleurer le cou de Lucy avec le bout de sa langue et découvrit avec extase que la peau de celle-ci avait un goût remarquablement divin : un mélange de vanille et de fraise. Cette caresse voluptueuse arracha un gémissement de complaisance à la jeune femme, ce qui amusa fortement son compagnon.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils continuaient ce ballet érotique, lorsqu'il ressentit une vague de jouissance monter en lui, ainsi que chez sa coéquipière. Il était fort probable qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel simultanément. L'onde de volupté s'accentua de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les amants jouissent de pur bonheur, ensemble. Suite à cet enivrant orgasme, Grey s'effondra sur le corps en sueur de sa merveilleuse partenaire et l'embrassa passionnément.

**/!\** _Fin Lemon_ **/!\**

La mage aux clefs cala sa tête sur le torse nu du jeune homme, totalement exténuée : elle ne parvenait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mais, en cette instant, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle oublia vite sa fatigue. Elle regarda son coéquipier droit dans les yeux et lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire, auquel il répondit par un sourire encore plus resplendissant, dont lui seul avait le secret. Tout en traçant des motifs invisibles sur ses abdos, la blonde lui souffla :

« Finalement, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça »

Puis elle tomba dans les bras délicats de Morphée.

Le brun trouva le visage endormi de la jeune femme tellement adorable qu'il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front en lui chuchotant :

« Bonne nuit, ma douce Lucy »

Et c'est sur ces tendres paroles que Grey rejoignit sa charmante coéquipière au pays des rêves.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le mage de glace se réveilla de sa paisible torpeur. Il avait fait un merveilleux songe : lui et sa jolie blonde, ensemble dans une étreinte charnelle et passionnée. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui, il réalisa immédiatement que tout ce qui avait lieu dans son rêve était réel, et en fut très heureux. Il tourna la tête pour fixer avec tendresse la femme qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, un doux sourire pendu à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le brun posa sa bouche sur ces dernières, dans l'espoir que sa belle se réveille.

Lucy s'éveilla avec une exquise sensation sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle découvrit avec émerveillement le beau visage de Grey joint au sien. Quand ils se séparèrent, la constellationiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce geste affectueux : il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'un homme la réveillait par un léger baiser, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle voulut le regarder dans les yeux, malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à contempler son coéquipier en face, après l'étonnante soirée d'hier.

« Bien dormi ? enjoignit le jeune homme.

- Oui, j'ai même très bien dormi » commenta-t-elle, tout en s'étirant.

Le brun rit intérieurement en voyant sa coéquipière s'étirer de la même manière qu'un chat. Il se leva afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner, non sans avoir donner un dernier baiser à sa compagne.

La constellationiste profita de l'absence du mage de glace pour se remémorer les événements de la veille, en rougissant. Elle venait d'offrir sa première fois, et qui plus est, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait passionnément. Cette pensée la rendait euphorique. Elle continuait de divaguer lorsqu'elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé. D'un bond, elle se leva, enfila une chemise du jeune homme qu'elle trouva au sol et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, la jeune femme assista à une scène totalement étonnante : Grey Fullbuster en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa sans un bruit à la table, humant avec plaisir l'agréable parfum des œufs brouillés.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon, lui certifia le jeune homme. De toute façon, c'est bientôt prêt. »

Sur ce, il récupéra le contenu du grille-pain, qu'il déposa dans deux assiettes, ainsi qu'une portion d'œuf, et en plaça une devant la blonde.

« Bon appétit, déclara-t-il.

- Merci. »

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils commencèrent à manger. Cependant, aucun des deux mages ne pipait mot : Lucy, étant trop gênée pour parler, et Grey, respectant le silence de son amie. D'ailleurs, il s'interrogeait sur la raison de ce mutisme. Il préféra demander la cause de ce silence, plutôt que de conjecturer.

« Je te trouve bien silencieuse. D'ordinaire, tu es beaucoup plus bavarde que ça » souligna le brun.

Lucy prit cette innocente remarque pour un reproche, ce qui la piqua au vif, et s'énerva :

« Désolée si je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit-il, tentant de la calmer. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette : tu ne m'as pas décoché un seul regard ce matin.

- Et bien … c'est parce que … essaya-t-elle de se justifier. C'est parce que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de situation …

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai l'habitude ? rétorqua le mage de glace, en riant jaune.

- Certainement plus que moi, riposta la constellationiste.

- Là, tu marques un point » céda-t-il, vaincu.

Un air de triomphe se dessina sur le visage de la mage aux clefs.

« En tout cas, agis comme tu le fais habituellement, avec moi. Je te préfère lorsque tu es naturelle, la rassura-t-il, avec son sourire en coin.

- D'accord, je vais essayer » attesta la jeune femme, de faibles rougeurs sur les pommettes.

Sur ce, elle vit Grey se lever prestement de sa chaise et se diriger vers elle. Quand il la rejoignit, il l'attira brusquement à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lucy en oublia même de respirer. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une infime déception due à cette séparation. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était devenue dépendante des douces embrassades du brun. Tout à coup, il prit la parole :

« Bon, il est temps d'aller à la guilde je pense. Mais d'abord, il faudrait que tu te changes. À moins que tu ne sois pas trop gênée de sortir ainsi ? »

Une expression d'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits de la blonde. Que reprochait-il à sa tenue ? Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle n'était vêtu que d'une simple chemise et de sa culotte. Il faillait vraiment qu'elle aille chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint.

« Dis moi, Grey, tu ne voudrais pas aller chez moi me prendre quelques vêtements ?

- Et pourquoi donc ? objecta le brun.

- Parce que je ne peux décemment pas me balader dans la rue habillée de cette façon » riposta Lucy.

Le mage de glace n'eut donc pas d'autres solutions que de partir en direction de l'appartement de sa coéquipière pour lui rapporter ce dont elle avait besoin, tel un chevalier servant.  
Son compagnon parti, Lucy se réinstalla à la table et entreprit de finir son assiette : le petit-déjeuner étant délicieux, autant le finir. Une fois son repas terminé, la mage céleste se mit debout et arpenta le salon, en attendant que son amant revienne.

Une photographie attira l'attention de la belle mage. Celle-ci représentait trois personnes enlacés tendrement : un homme, une femme et un enfant, qui ressemblait fortement à Grey. « Sûrement sa famille » songea-t-elle. Le mage de glace n'évoquait jamais les proches de son entourage. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que les parents du brun avaient été tués par Deliora, un démon crée par Zeref. La jeune femme soupira avec tristesse en contemplant la photo, le petit garçon affichait un sourire heureux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur le cliché, qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était certainement son preux chevalier qui lui ramenait des vêtements plus corrects que ce qu'elle portait sur le dos en ce moment.

« J'espère que ça te convient, parce que j'ai pris ce qui me venait sous la main » lui avoua-t-il, en entrant dans la pièce.

Il lui présenta alors son butin : un chemiser crème, un jean clair et des sous-vêtements rose … Des sous-vêtements ? La mage stellaire avait complètement oublié qu'il était aussi allé chercher ce genre de chose. En rougissant, elle attrapa le tas de linge et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle fût habillée, la blonde sortit de la salle d'eau et déclara :

« Pouvons-nous y aller, maintenant que je suis vêtue convenablement ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas moi que ça aurait gêner que tu y aille en tenue légère … » ironisa le jeune homme.

Il prit la main de sa belle, l'attira contre son corps musclé et lui baisa le front de manière affectueuse. Ils prirent la direction de la guilde. Le couple de mage parla très peu sur le chemin, le fait de se tenir par la main suffisant à leur bonheur. Les deux amoureux arrivèrent rapidement à Fairy Tail, mais ils se stoppèrent au seuil et se regardèrent, une lueur d'appréhension dans les prunelles. Comment allaient-ils apprendre à leurs compagnons qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

Mais ceci, chers lecteurs, est une autre histoire …


End file.
